


Worse Than it Looks

by Kit_Kat101



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Episode 4, Gen, Rudy whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat101/pseuds/Kit_Kat101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy ran and felt pain. He looked down, seeing he was shot. He didn't think of anything else as he ran and hid, other then, 'This wound is worse then it looks.' Centered around episode 4 of Almost Human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Than it Looks

**Author's Note:**

> We all saw episode 4 of Almost Human(or at least I hope so). So you know that poor Rudy got shot. Well, I had a thought, seeing all that blood, what if the injury was worse then it looked? Hense the title. There's also a Dorian and Rudy friendship in there as well. Hope you enjoy it.

 

_**Worse Than It** _ **Looks**

Rudy was seriously regretting going undercover. First of all, he had to memorize all this data about him that was false. Never mind it was all part of his cover. But people had to know how nervous he often got. I mean, why did they think he thought he got along with androids so well? Secondly, they wouldn't let him wear the hat. Come on, he looked better in it, admit it. But he was able to get it into the warehouse where the meet was. Rudy knew that his co-workers weren't that far from him. But far enough that, if something went wrong, they wouldn't be there right away. The meet was tense from the start, from having a gun in his face, to having the tracking devise disabled, Rudy was having a really bad day. And it only got worse when one of the bad guys tried to call one of their own, one of the bad guys, Barros, actually being one of them, which shocked Rudy to no end. He had felt his eyes widen when Barros came towards him, sending him running and Rudy getting shot. Hence him hiding with blood all over him. He tried to keep his breathing under control when shots were being fired everywhere. To say he was helpless was an understatement. He didn't know Dorian and John were in the room until Dorian came into view, trying to come and getting him down. Dorian was blurry and he could feel all the blood flowing down his arm in a rush.

And the other android just had to come and make things harder. It's not like Rudy could help the guy. He would more then likely get himself injured more or more than likely killed. He ended up watching the fight, which he had no idea why. It was of no help whatsoever. The fight lasted a few minutes, in which time Dorian got him down as gently as he could. Rudy all but sagged against him from his blood loss. Dorian gave him a concerned look. Hurried footsteps came towards them then suddenly John was beside them, helping Dorian with Rudy and helping him out. About half way out, John looked at the wound, growled and stopped.

"John-" Dorian said, but John cut him off. Dorian's face went with his 'disco face' effect, most likely getting more back up and medics.

"If we don't do something, Rudy's going to die." he said kneeling next to the injuried limb and tied a cloth around the wound.

"All right, just stay with us Rudy, all right? Hey!" John said pressing into the wound when he saw Rudy starting to fade into unconsciousness. Rudy jerked awake with a groan of pain.

"John!" Dorian said, not happy with what John was doing. John turned to Dorian.

"You want to keep him awake, this is one way to do it." he said before turning back to Rudy. Where were the damn medics? Rudy was trying his best to stay awake. But it wasn't really working out for the best. He fell into the blankness of unconsciousness, but not without hearing a few choice words from John before going under. John cursed and had Dorian and himself pick Rudy back up and hurried him out of the building. Once out, it took a few more minutes for medics to get there. A few more minutes that Rudy needed. They put Rudy on a gurney and watched as the medics carted him away and to a hospital. Dorian and John got into their car and sped after the ambulance. If he broke any speed limits or laws while rushing to the hospital, Dorian chose not to comment or say anything. Once there, they both rushed out of the car and, at a break-neck pace, into the hospital. They were told, upon arrival, to wait in the waiting room. Sandra, Valerie and Richard were all there. Weird, all of them in the same place and not arguing. Well, they were all worried about one person right now. So maybe they were saving their energy on arguing for later.

"Any news?" John asked. They all gave negatives. Shakes of their heads, actually saying no, or just grunting and looking at the door as if the doctor would appear right then. They waited long enough for John to pace and get irritable enough for all of them. So they were relieved when the doctor finally came through the door. They all stood and went towards him.

"He lost a lot of blood, I'm surprised he even survived. But he did and he's stable. I'll let you see him after we get him into a room." he said, smiling a rather tired smile at them before leaving. They all breathed a sigh of relief they were holding and smiled at each other. Well, John, not so much, he ran his fingers down his face like he had survived a fire fight. Well, it kind of was one, so no one said anything. They waited for Rudy to be moved into a room, which took forever in their opinion. A nurse came and got them after what felt like forever. But really, it was only about a half hour. They all followed the nurse and looked through the window of Rudy's room. He looked so pale and limp. Rudy was always moving or talking, so it was unlike him. 

"One person at a time please." the nurse said. John pushed Dorian forward, he gave him a confused look before John motioned him to go in. Rudy and Dorian had a bond few would understand. He knew Dorian was worried a lot about his new friend. Dorian nodded to him and went inside. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to Rudy's bed.

"Rudy, I just want you to know you did good. Really good, we got them all. They're not going to hurt anyone anymore. Just wake up and all of us would feel better." Dorian said softly, laying hand on top Of Rudy's gently for a moment before the nurse knocked and said that his time was up. Dorian nodded and left, Richard was next and looked down at Rudy.

"For a first timer, you did good. Not great, but no one's perfect." he said shaking his head and chuckling. He wanted Rudy to wake up but said nothing.

Sandra was next, she came in smiling, wishing him well and that he was to rest up and take his time healing and squeezed his uninjured shoulder and left.

Valerie came in and moved some limp hair out of Rudy's eyes, tears in her eyes. "Don't scare us anymore." she said simply before leaving abruptly. John was last.

He came in quietly and sat down like Dorian had and sighed. "I'm not good with things like this. Just get better and stop scaring everyone and making everyone cry." he said gruffly. He ruffled Rudy's hair before leaving. But not before looking back at Rudy one last time, smiling slightly before leaving. They all left, letting Rudy get his rest. The team wouldn't be the same without Rudy. They knew that.

The one thing they clearly remember is when Rudy woke up, everything went absolutely nuts. Sandra had gotten the call when they were at work and walked out of her office. Everyone had stopped to look at her.

Sandra smiled and said, "Rudy's awake." she said before going back into her office. The roars and cheers that one of their own was with them again was paupable. Rudy may not think he was much of anything. But boy, was he certainly wrong. Dorian had the honor of picking him up, Dorian saw him in a sling and awake. Not to mention standing and talking. He walked forward with a smile and escorted Rudy out without a word. He drove him back to the office, people crowded around him to congratulate him on his success and recovery, Richard more then ever. John was just as happy with everyone that Rudy was alive and walking around. So when Dorian said that they were taking Rudy out to celebrate, John didn't put up too much of a fuss.

And he had to hold back a smile at Rudy's antics and questions. Yep, they definitly wouldn't be the same without Rudy.

**Author's Note:**

> No one gives Rudy enough credit in that episode. So I thought this was right to well...write. -chuckles- I hope I rang true to all of the characters involved. Didn't you want to scoop Rudy up in that episode? He looked so helpless, didn't he? I want to reach through the screen myself. -chuckles- Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Read and comment, second fanfic and I plan on writing more. :)


End file.
